Things Change
by Tygera
Summary: Life is full of changes and surprises. We all know that. Everything changes no matter what we do. That's a lesson that Gumball learns when he embarks on an adventure, facing dangerous people and going through hardships to get to a person that he now know should've told her how he felt in the first place a long time ago. But is she still the same person he remembers?


_**Hello everyone. I**** hope that you enjoy my first fan-fiction.**_

* * *

Those words rang in Gumball's head. Those words were what his mother had told him last year when they had a job transfer. He had begged and pleaded for them to stay. "Maybe I could stay at a friends, Mom, Like Banana Joe's or Aton's or someone else." _**  
**_

But whenever he asked them that their response was always the same. "No Gumball. We're a family and family's stick together no matter what."

Gumball would've done anything to stay in Elmore, anything. He offered to get a job to get some extra money for the household funds that would make up for the pay raise that Nicole was going to get if she moved. He even started a little protest, handing out flyers to all of his classmates asking them to all go to his house to start a protest against him moving. It might've worked too, if anyone except for Penny and Darwin had actually shown up.

Gumball shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He'd been sitting in the same seat for over 2 hours and his butt was starting to hurt. He looked out of his window on his right staring at the trees. Gumball sighed. A year ago he would've done anything to stay here and now, well he wanted more then anything to forget old Elmore. He'd made a lot of new friends in his new school. Much more than in Elmore.

The fact that he was going into Highschool now made things even worse for him. Now everyone would know each other and of already had great friendships with each other while he'd be the dorky new kid who no one wanted to sit by at lunch. Except for Darwin, of course.

Then there was Penny. The day he left he made a huge mistake. A big, big one. He never got to tell her how he really felt about her. How he really, really liked her. "It's too late now, Gumball." He muttered to himself so quite he could just barely hear his own voice. "She's probably off with some jock or popular kid. All because you never told her how you really feel about her. Nice going, Furball."

Gumball sniffed leaning over closer to the seat trying to not let Anias or Darwin or anybody see that he was close to crying, very close. He could feel the salty tears of remorse and repent start to form in his eyes. The image of Penny with a boy hurt him. It hurt him so much. Although he hadn't thought about her or even mentioned her name in a year, he still loved her. He could feel it in his gut. Why else would he be so hurt at the thought of her being with another boy?

It wasn't jealousy, no he didn't even know if she was with someone else. Paranoia, maybe. Yes I'm just paranoid. He concluded to himself silently wiping the salty tears from his eyes. Gumball felt a little better now knowing that it was just paranoia. Besides how much can one person change in just one little year. The second that me and my family get settled in I'll go over there are tell Penny my true feelings for her. Yes that's what I'll do, then I'll make her my girlfriend because I'm guessing that that's what I really want from her. Is to be her boyfriend.

"Hey Mom, how much longer till we get to our house?" Gumball asked barely able to contain himself. The thought of him finally telling Penny was giving him butterflies in his stomach. Nicole looked at her GPS. "Oh about an hour and a half, Gumball."

Gumball smiled to himself. Only an hour and a half until he finally got to tell her the truth. Gumball stretched out his legs and arms moving around in his seat again before laying his head on the car window. If I'm going to go tell her the truth I might as well take a little catnap so I'll have enough energy.

And with thoughts of how he was going to tell Penny stirring around him head the cat closed his eyes and drifted into a sleep.

_**3 Hours later...  
**_

"Gumball, Gumball wake up." His Mom nudged her son trying to wake him up from his slumber. "Common son." She whispered sweetly in his ear. "We're home again." Gumball's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the word home. He looked up out of a car window to see his old blue house. A grin appeared on the cats face. "Home.." He muttered under his breath unbuckling his seat belt as fast as he could.

Gumball jumped out of the car ecstatic, they were finally home. Which meant he could finally see Penny. Gumball dashed down the driveway but before he could make it to the road he heard his parents call him. "Gumball come on we need to get all of this stuff loaded into our house. Come help your father with the Sofa." Nicole said carrying 3 boxes in her arms.

"No, no dear. I got it." Richard huffed obviously strained from the weight of the sofa. "After all a man must carry his own sofa. Gumball can bring in a box or something."

"Oh okay Dad." Gumball grabbed a medium shaped box from the trunk labeled Gumball's Stuff. He had to get something from this before he went over to Penny's.

Gumball walked into the dimly lit house. It hadn't been lived in for a year, n o Mom had insisted that they still keep it in case something happens and they can move back, leaving Gumball to think that maybe she also had wanted to stay in Elmore but had to take the chance to get extra money for the house income.

He sighed. Oh the memories he's had in this place. It felt nice to be back here. Gumball trudged up the stairs with his box every step giving a sharp creak when his foot landed on it which hurt Gumball's ears. He mustered through it, though he was determined to get to Penny. No matter what.

When he finally reached his old room he turned on his light and with all of his might forced the box open. Tearing through the strong moving tape. Gumball rummaged through the box throwing comics and other things that a teenage boy might have until he finally found what he was looking for...two twenty dollar bills. Both a little bit scrunched up and wet but still usable.

Gumball had decided to buy Penny flowers and chocolate from the Gas Station that was on the way to her house. The best they had since this was very special to him.

Gumball dashed out of his room, down the stairs ignoring his parents calling his name. They can always finish without me, besides once they know what I'm doing they'll be happy and proud of me, I'm sure of it.

_**A few minutes later at the Gas Station...**_

Gumball was in line waiting for the obviously new cashier who was trying to find out how to work the cash register to check him out so he could get to Penny's. "Ugh." Gumball grumbled while the cashier was fiddling with the machine. "Here, dude. Just take these two twenty dollar bills and let me out. I checked the prices and both of them are less then twenty dollars." Gumball shoved the bills at the pimply teenager who pushed them back to him.

"I'm sorry sir but store policy forbids me from excepting any money from customers for a purchase without knowing the right amount for the items." The thin, nerdy-looking, brown bear spoke looking up at Gumball before looking back down trying to find out how to work the cash resister.

Gumball grumbled looking up at the clock. It was almost 8:45, he'd have to hurry otherwise he'd be too late. Gumball stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a crisp ten dollar bill that he was saving for an important occasion. Well this seems like an important occasion to me. Gumball thought.

"Hey dude if you let me go now you can have this ten dollar bill along with the change for these two twentys." The Cashier looked up and then back down at the Cash register. "Fine then. Have a nice day sir, would you like a recite so you can get a refund on any of your purchased items?" The Cashier asked taking the money.

Gumball shook his head. "No I'm good. Well see you later." With those words Gumball dashed back out of the door at full speed desperate to get to Penny's ASAP.

* * *

After a few minutes of running and walking through the neighborhood Gumball finally reached Penny's house. He dusted himself off along with the flowers. "Time to do something I should've done a long time ago. "Gumball strolled up to the door ignoring the feeling he was getting in his stomach. It made him feel nervous yet excited when he rang the door bell.

"PENNY I LOVE YOU." Gumball yelled out loud as the door creaked open, only to find an old lady standing in the door way giving him an odd look. Gumball felt his cheeks get warm."What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Umm is Penny Fitzgerald home, or am I at the wrong door?"

The old woman chuckled. "Oh why you poor boy, don't you know that the Fitzgeralds' moved into the city a year ago? They're long gone."

Then at that moment, Gumball felt his heart break in two.


End file.
